


Terra 49

by AltenVantas



Series: Histórias de Múltiplos Universos [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce confuse, Crazy Stiles, Dark Hal Jordan, Dark Stiles, F/F, F/M, Hal Feels, Hal has issues, M/M, Mind Gore, Stiles Feels
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada espectro de Luz escolhe o seu próprio guerreiro, apenas pelo o que ele representa, sendo totalmente imparcial. Os guerreiros, contudo nem sempre entendem essas escolhas. Em um guerra, onde não há lado vencedor, todo o eles menos queriam era um guerreiro inesperado, mas foi o que eles receberam e agora teriam que usá-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra 49

**Author's Note:**

> É em momentos de desastres que as pessoas descobrem quem verdadeiramente são e o que verdadeiramente sentem pelos seus entes queridos e amados. É em momentos de Crise que Heróis surgem e Lideres são aclamados por aqueles que não possuem força, seja física, moral ou mental para seguir em frente em seu próprio caminho sem ajuda de qualquer tipo. Só quando a Morte lhe sorri (com gentileza, já que é uma boa menina) que você descobre os seus verdadeiros desejos para então lamentar ou sorrir por seu próprio destino. É no momento de maior fraqueza, que a Luz brilha soberana revelando a nós seu propósito.

Muito tempo depois, ele só se lembraria da explosão. Do cheiro de carne queimada, do calor que poderia derreter sua pele e da sensação de impotência que lhe tomava. Lembrar-se-ia do imenso amor que sentia por seu pai, seus amigos, sua cidade. Tão intenso tão certo que poderia queimar ainda mais que o fogo, gerando uma Luz imensurável. Também conseguiria visualizar o momento em que um anel brilhante lhe dizia que estava sendo escolhido, para o que ou por que não era importante. Havia uma explosão e o Amor que poderia proteger a todos ali. Pena que não foi realmente todo mundo que fora salvo. Mas nem todos morreram também.

Sua mente estava confusa, cheia de imagem sobre amor e sobre tragédia, sobre ódio por homens e sobre amor por eles também. Imagens de guerra, de abandono e de desolação infindável. Imagem sempre em tons de Violeta, deixando até mesmo seus olhos irradiando tal cor, criando uma mascara e uma roupa que lhe escondia a identidade. As imagens eram mais fortes do que ele, aumentando seus sentimentos e transformando-o em uma arma. Havia uma explosão. Havia uma Luz Violeta. Havia morte. Havia salvação. Havia loucura.

O corpo parecia ter vida própria, mexendo-se e defendendo as pessoas por todo o lado, sua única vontade era defender aqueles que habitavam o seu coração, vingar aqueles não podiam mais ver. Do outro lado havia um homem – ou será uma mulher? – segurando uma vitima inocente enquanto outros heróis – ou seriam apenas pessoas comuns? – apenas observava e tentava dissuadi-lo a desistir. A Luz não tem tempo para isso, tinha que agir e receber sua vingança, receber sua raiva. Não seriam irmão, a raiva e o amor?

Havia uma explosão. Havia uma Luz Rosa e uma Verde que defendiam as pessoas.

\- Carol?

A voz de um homem lhe chamou, mas ele ainda não tinha tempo para isso. Sua vingança não estava completa. Deixou a vitima em segurança (por um breve momento, pensou que o conhecia) e sua Luz Violeta caiu sobre a mulher – ou seria um homem? – mostrando o poder do amor. Mostrando o poder da falta de amor. Não matou, porém. Uma grande parte de si sabia que isso era errado, sabia que não iria levar a lugar algum.

\- Carol, o que está fazendo aqui?

O mesmo homem lhe chamou, fazendo-o finalmente virar-se para ele. Seu coração está partido e sangrando, a mulher que ele ama, não o ama de volta. Ele sabe disso e ainda tem esperanças de está errado. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, o Verde demonstrava surpresa e o Violeta demonstrava caridade.

\- Como?

Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fora infundado, antes que qualquer som pudesse ser vocalizado seu corpo fora içado. A surpresa ainda estava estampada em seu rosto, quando a escuridão veio tomar-lhe sua mente.

Havia uma explosão. Uma Luz Violeta. Uma Luz Esmeralda. Havia também um destino a ser costurado.


End file.
